


shut up

by Wishflare



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: ventfic with me projecting onto huey!
Kudos: 2





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night (while sleeping next to someone who sleeptalks which i was really tempted to like go tf off at)
> 
> enjoy ig

Huey couldn't take noise sometimes.  
The day before it would be fine, everything would be normal and he'd be fine with the sounds in the mansion, eating, snoring, talking.  
Today was different of course, it was one of those days where everything was too loud and too annoying.

He wanted to leave the room as soon as Dewey came in, he wanted to just start screaming at everyone to shut up as soon as Webby came in after him with her grappling hook in hand.

He wished he could just yell at them to shut up, to just stop making noise, stop breathing loudly, stop drinking that stupid sugary pep...!

He legt the table early at dinner today, not able to handle all the chewing sounds and drinking sounds and the scraping of the plates and bowl. His mother had tried to come ask him what was wrong but he didnt want to talk, he just wanted to go sit in an empty room and blast his music. But what was the point if he knew that someine would find him and start talking. So he just brushed her off, telling her that he just wasn't that hungry and had to finish a junior woodchuck project.

She had left, leaving Huey to finally have some time to himself (until one of his siblings messed it up). He loved his brothers and Webby, just not right now. 

It had been when he was sitting on a couch in one of the many livingrooms in the mansion, he was listening to some music on his laptop and actually finally having some peace today. Dewey and Louie had come in and had sat down on the couch, Webby following closely after. 

They were showing her some kind of trashy reality tv show that sne had never seen before. They had the stupid tv way too loud and the talking and the crying and the yelling on the tv was just too loud and too annoying and too overwhelming.

So he took the remote and turned the tv off. He didnt know why this was such a relief, it just was. "Hey what the heck man!" Louie took the remote back. Shutting off the tv was just some kind of pointless rebellion that really hadn't done much other than annoy Louie and Dewey.

Huey just got up, leaving his laptop on the couch and went back to their room to lay down.

He never did get to have his peace for longer than 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit almost threw a plant at the tv yesterday bc there was one of those stupid tlc shows with a bunch of children screeching and eating really close to the camera


End file.
